Between The Thief and Kisses
by LSA Smith
Summary: Terinspirasi dari prompt tumblr : kissed them as a distraction while stealing their wallet AU / ChanBaek Short One-shot / YAOI aka Boys Love


_**EXO - ChanBaek FanFiction**_

 _ **Between** the **Thief** and **kisses** __**By**_ _LSA Bloody Lily_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling memiliki, LSA dan plot cerita juga saling memiliki_

 _ **Awas**_ _: (sok)_ _romance_

 _ **Ukuran**_ _: satu kali makan ;)_

 _ **A/N :**_

" _Terinspirasi dari prompt tumblr :_ _ **kissed them as a distraction while stealing their wallet**_ _au"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Berjalan-jalan pukul 9 pagi dihari minggu ditengah-tengah pusat pertokoan bukanlah ide bagus. Sama sekali bukan, Baekhyun buktinya. Alih-alih bisa mencuci mata melihat barang-barang cantik ditoko, ia malah sibuk berdesakan dengan puluhan orang lain.

Salahnya sendiri sih yang mencoba mangkir dari tugas kelompok dan melarikan diri ketempat ini. Untungnya ia membawa cukup uang untuk membeli makanan di Cafe langganan sembari menunggu tugas kelompoknya selesai—inilah untungnya jadi ketua kelompok. Tinggal menyuruh anggota untuk ini itu dan kita bisa bebas tugas.

Cafe favouritenya tinggal beberapa blok lagi. Baekhyun dengan semangat segera merangsek maju—mendesak seorang lelaki tinggi didepannya

"Astaga ! tidak bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat ?! Apa sih yang kau cari ?!"pekik Baekhyun kesal. Sialnya lelaki itu langsung menoleh padanya—

"Astaga ..." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dramatis saat sepasang irisnya bertemu iris si pria tinggi.

"Maaf, aku akan minggir" sahut si pria dengan suara _oh so damn hot_ belum lagi bagaimana tangan besarnya melingkari pinggang Baekhyun dan dengan pelan menariknya maju menjauh dari kerumunan.

Baekhyun mungkin tak sadar jika mereka sudha tak dikerumunan dan ia masih tetap membiarkan lengan besar itu membingkai pinggang mungilnya.

"Maaf jika aku tadi membuatmu terdesak ~" ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum penuh sesal. Ya tuhan, Baekhyun merasa menjadi penjahat.

"Ah ! t-tidak tidak ! ! Kau tidak menghalangi jalanku—"

Si tinggi menaikan satu alis, "Tapi tadi... kau membentakku..." ucapnya pelan. Baekhyun panik melihat raut sedih dari dua mata bulat indah itu. Ia tak fokus pada tempat dimana ia berada—apa itu di pinggir Cafe atau digang kecil minim manusia.

"Sungguh ! A-aku tadi membentak pak tua gendut disebelahku ! sungguh !" Baekhyun menarik ujung kemeja didepannya ini. Setelah bersikeras sembari _aku-kamu-aku-kamu-an_ bak anak abg akhirnya si tinggi dan tampan itu tersenyum—

 _OH GOD ! THAT DAMN SMILE ! !_

Baekhyun merasa kakinya meleleh dan jantungnya akan meledak, ia sadar jika pipinya pasti memerah memalukan. Astaga, beruntung sekali dia bisa bertemu si tampan ini !

Ah !

Baekhyun harus bisa mengajaknya makan bersama—atau minimal membeli satu kaleng cola

"um... sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana jika... kita...minum bersama di Cafe ?" tanya Baekhyun setelah sekian menit menimbang keputusan diotaknya. Dalam otak itu juga sudah terdapat gambaran saat si tampan ini akan mengangguk pelan lalu menggandengnya ke Cafe. Lalu mereka akan _ngobrol_ manis dan santai sambil tertawa. Kemudian jika ada salah satu anggotanya yang menemukannya mereka akan mengira jika Baekhyun sedang berkencan dan akhirnya seluruh Mahasiswa jurusan Arsitektur tata Letak Kota akan berhenti mengatainya _jomblo_. Oh gosh ! Ini ide jenius ! !

Kau sangat pintar Baekhyun; puji Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Kenyataannya, kini si tinggi sedang menggeleng pelan sambil berucap, "Maaf, aku sedang sedikit terburu-buru hari ini ~"

Baekhyun ingin rasanya memukul tembok dibelakangnya—sialan sekali !

Mungkin Baekhyun memang memasang wajah luar biasa kecewa, karena kini si tampan itu mendekat—makin dekat dengan Baekhyun dan mengusap pipi si Ketua Jurusan Arsitek itu dengan lembut,

"Tapi... sebagai gantinya aku punya sesuatu untukmu..." bisiknya dengan nada pelan dan menggoda.

 _Oh gosh_ ! WAJAHNYA MENDEKAT ! !

Baekhyun refleks menutup mata dan meremas lengan si tinggi. Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun benar-benar bisa merasakan bibir kenyal dibibirnya sendiri. Rasanya jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat, dan nafasnya pendek.

Namun bibir diatas bibirnya ini tak memaksa. Bergerak lembut seakan tak ingin memaksa bibir Baekhyun, mengusap lembut sudut bibir, mengecup berkali-kali di pipi dan telinga sebelum kembali dibibir Baekhyun. Memagut amat pelan, dan meminta ijin secara nonverbal untuk mengklaim bibir Baekhyun seutuhnya dimana hal ini tak ditolak sama sekali oleh Baekhyun.

Mereka memagut sama lain dalam diam, Baekhyun merasa tangan si tinggi mengusap punggungnya pelan—seakan menenangkan. Baekhyun mulai percaya diri dan berjinjit, mengalungkan lengannya dileher si tinggi, meremas tengkuknya pelan dibarengi dengan kepasrahan nya untuk membiarkan lidah si tampan menjelajah dimulutnya.

 _Eh ? aku tadi pagi sudah menggunakan obat kumur belum ? tunggu ! tadi aku makan telur rebus milik Yongsun-noona ! ! Aduh ! apa mulutku terasa aneh ?!_

Seakan paham pikiran semrawut Baekhyun, si tampan nan tinggi itu mengusap pipi Baekhyun pelan sebelum menghisap lidah si Ketua—mengkode jika mulut itu terasa manis luar biasa.

Bakhyun menyerah, ia sudah tak sanggup !

Anak tinggi ini benar-bnar tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan mulutnya dengan baik , begitu pikir Baekhyun. Karenanya, ia kini menumpukan berat tubuhnya ke si tinggi, rela diapakan saja asal bersama si tinggi.

"Ngh ~ nghmnn ~" lenguh Baekhyun saat pinggangnya diremas pelan.

Menit berlalu dan Baekhyun masih hanyut dalam ciuman itu. Beruntung anak tinggi itu tahu cara berciuman dengan sensual tanpa memutuskan asupan udara. Baekhyun yakin ia akan kuat jika diminta terus seperti ini hingga nanti malam.

Sayangnya, sekali lagi—anak itu menolak untuk berciuman lebih lama. Ia mundur perlahan, mengusap sekeliling bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Senyumannya tak pernah pergi, masih tetap tersenyum manis untuk Baekhyun.

"Akan ku usahakan untuk ke Cafe seberang besok... pukul 7 malam... Apa kau bisa ?" tanyanya pelan, kini dahi lebarnya menempel didahi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak perlu berfikir dan langsung mengangguk semangat—mengundang tawa si tinggi,

"Ahaha Baiklah, janji untuk datang ya ?" sahutnya, Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "pasti..."

Mungkin anak itu benar-benar terburu karena dia dengan kilat mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan segera berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya. Baekhyun balas melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lebar,

Astaga tuhan, baru kali ini dia dapat keberuntungan saat kabur dari tugas !

Astaga Astaga Jantungnya berdegup kencang lagi...

 _Akan ku usahakan untuk ke Cafe seberang besok... pukul 7 malam... Apa kau bisa ?_

Astaga ! ! INI AKAN JADI KENCAN ! ! _ITS DATE_ ! !

Baekhyun berjalan pelan ke Cafe sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang masih betah memerah. Sesampainya di Counter pemesanan, sang kasir bertanya ramah padanya,

"Eum, satu cappuccino ice ~"

Baekhyun masih memerah membayangkan jika besok dia akan berada disini dengan si tampan itu, dimana dia akan menunggu ditempat duduk sementara si tampan itu akan memesankan untuknya

ASTAGA ! _GENTLEMAN_ SEKALI ! ! !

Baekhyun menahan mulutnya agar tak memekik seperti anak gadis yang kasmaran. Ia mengambil nafas panjang dan mencoba memasang wajah normal karena si kasir terkikik saat melihatnya.

"Ini pesanan anda"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan meraih dompet di saku belakang celananya.

Tunggu

Tunggu sebentar

Baekhyun meraba kantong datarnya dengan mata melebar, mulutnya kini tak bisa lagi ditahan.

"DIMANA DOMPETKU ?!"

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Sialan, bagaimana bisa dia mengataiku bapak-bapak gendut ?!"

"Jongin diamlah, jadi bagamana _hyung_ ? Apa dia punya banyak uang ?"

"Panggil aku _hyung,_ sialan kau Sehun—"

"Sehun, Jongin, diamlah. Aku sedang menghitung uangnya"

"Tapi _hyung_ , apa kau akan benar-benar menemuinya besok ?"

"Tentu saja"

"Memang kau punya cukup uang, Chanyeol- _hyung_ ?"

"Akan ku gunakan uangnya ini ahahahaha"

* * *

 **Selesai !**

* * *

 **LSA's cuap-cuap : Ahaha ini bikinnya mendadak soalnya buat refresh otak, cuma sejam-an, klo ada typo maaf ya ~**

 **Sip, LSA undur diri—gutbai !**

 **Tertanda,**

 **LSA yang lagi ngambek karena tambah gendut**


End file.
